Rushing Waters
by Adorablelilpandas
Summary: Edward and Bella were starting a new chapter in their lives. Bella just landed a job at National Geographic, joining Edward, her boyfriend of 5 years who also worked there. He had plans to celebrate today with a proposal. Little did he know something would happen that could possible rip her away from him...
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me from the movie Grey after watching one of the characters drown.

I do not own Twilight nor do I own the movie, Grey.

Chapter 1:

Waking up I looked over to see my beautiful girlfriend laying on her stomach, the sheet barely covering her waist. At 22 she's tiny but with curves I love to roam my hands over. At 24 I was the exact opposite. Where she was tiny at 105 pounds and short standing at 5'2, I stood at 6'2 weighing about 200 pounds with lean muscles. Bella at one time called me a sculpted greek god. I laughed so hard at her and she did admit that she sounded a little ridiculous herself. She always told me she loved that I could cocoon her in my arms. It made her feel safe and loved. She always looked so fragile to me but she was so fucking strong. Where I was strong physically, she was strong emotionally having lived not the easiest life.

Her parents died when she was just 10 years old in a car accident and not having any other family members she bounced from foster homes until she got herself emancipated at 16, moved near Duke where she wanted to go to school, gained residency for two years and then got scholarships to Duke at 18. And that's how we met, through a photography class at Duke when she was 18 and I was 20. For me all I had to see was her beautiful smile light up the room and I fell instantly. It took her a couple of months to fall for my charm however. I practically groveled at her feet till she did. We've been inseparable since. I know I'm a fucking pussy when it comes to her. She has me wrapped around her tiny finger. Carlisle and Esme, my parents fucking love her more than they love me, I swear. But I wouldn't have it any other way. She needs that love she lost as a child. Yesterday we found out she landed the job as a Journalist and Photographer and National Geographic. She would be joining me and I couldn't wait. We both went to school for photojournalism we learned, after having that class together. We've traveled all over the world after I graduated school. She did Independent study so she could travel and do school at the same time. But our main stay is here in Seattle. We love the city and outdoors so it was the perfect place and close to my parents who live in Forks.

I was waking her up in celebration of getting the job. 5 years later and we still can't keep our hands off of eachother. Distracted from my thoughts I see her rich, curly mahogany hair spread across the pillow. One shiny leg was peeking out, bent at the knee while the other laid straight out and I glided my hands up it. My hand could wrap around her calf she was so small. I lightly grazed her covered ass and smoothed up her back. My lips trailing behind. "Wakey wakey", I whispered. I brushed her messy hair, from our night of love making, away from her face and placed a kiss on her cheek. My hand went back down pushed the sheet away, kneading her ass then slipped a finger inside of her. "Ugh", she whimpered. "That's it Bella, wake up", I crooned. Her hand moved to grip the pillow as I added another finger pumping in and out. She writhed on the sheets seeking friction to her sweet spot. " Please Edward." She moaned. I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Please what? Baby?" With my other hand I splayed my large hand on her hip pulled her up a fraction while her stomach stayed on the bed and moved my thumb to circle her clit. "Please fuck you?" I questioned her. She cried out. Suddenly I replaced my fingers with my cock and she screamed out not expecting it. She whimpered over and over in high pitched cries every time I thrusted. I moved my hand up her back and gently gripped her hair pulling her head back. She loved that shit, getting rough here and there. "Oh God Edward she whined", "That's it baby come for me." Once, twice, three times I pumped and she screamed my name and spilled all over my cock , her hips still moving sporadically, fingers above her head, clenching the pillow and I continued to pound her till I roared and spilled inside of her..

I rolled her over, her stomach still clenching, chest still heaving for breath, Panting I pushed her sweaty hair away and just looked at her with so much love. Regaining her breath she smiled up at me and I kissed her still swollen lips from last night. "Mmm" she moaned into my mouth. "Well good morning to you too handsome." She smiled, eyes twinkling up at me. "God I love you Bella so fucking much." Sensing I needed to tell her out of fear of this being a dream and disappearing. "I love you too Edward," she frowned cradling my cheek. I laid down on my back and pulled her to my sweaty chest her head resting above my heart. I frowned too feeling a sense of foreboding and just clutched her tighter. How can I feel this way when I'm about to propose?


	2. Chapter 2

After our early morning romp I decided the day could wait a little longer. So Bella is currently asleep on my chest. I thought I'd give her a break. I couldn't keep my hands off her all night. I let her fall asleep, an hour or so between each session.. She'd fall asleep exhausted only to wake with my hands wandering over her body or my head between her legs. Poor thing I think I gave her at least 8 orgasms last night. The last one she pushed my wandering fingers away from her pussy saying she couldn't take anymore. I then gave her one more. We fell asleep for good around 4 and our last session I woke her up around 7. It was now around 11 and I was getting anxious for my proposal. Yes it's been 5 years too long. I would have put a ring on her finger the moment I said I loved her but she wanted to wait till we both finished school and had secured jobs. As I lay here brushing her hair away from her face, I think back to when I first laid eyes on her.

Flashback:

Oh god Tanya's eye fucking me again. Really? I thought I made it clear I only wanted her for a few nights. I could barely stand her nasally screams as I finished her off. It's not that I'm a complete asshole I just have yet to find a girl who has captivated me. So here we sit in Photography: Intro to Photojournalism at Duke. I've been here two years and love it. I've taken this class before and the professor liked me so much he wanted me back as a TA. But now I'm stuck with Tanya. Fuck me. I look at my watch noticing I have five minutes for class to start. So I head to the bathroom. As I round the corner to head back to class I bump into someone, their books scattering and them about to topple over themselves. Out of instinct I grab the woman's waist to steady her. She looks up and I'm swimming in brown soulful eyes. She gives me the brightest smile complete with blushing cheeks and the words that come out of her mouth next I don't expect. "God I'm such a klutz, I'm so sorry. Thank you for grabbing me." I look at her dazed, for a moment than say "No problem" I bend down to pick up her books and hand them back to her. "I'm Edward" sticking out my hand for her to shake. She takes mine shaking it firmly in her much smaller hand, the one not accompanied by books. "Bella" She giggled all of the sudden, it was like music to my ears. I looked at her confused. "I'm sorry it's just Edward is such an old fashioned name you never hear people named that" I laugh with her. "Yea my mom loves the idea of the 1800's and chivalry acts, so she named me Edward." She smiles up at me. "Your mom sounds like a smart woman." She turns to walk away and I grab the classroom door opening it for her motioning for her to go first. She laughs at me and says, "Wow chivalry is not dead. You live up to your name Edward" and then winks at me. That wink just went straight to my dick. Shit I've got it bad. Throughout the entire class I couldn't help but be captivated by her. It didn't help that she talked openly in class about her passion for photography and how she wanted to capture a person's life through the lens. It's like she took words right out of my mouth, Well this should be an interesting semester.

Feeling Bella wake up I turn my head down and give her a feather soft kiss on the forehead as her eyes open. "Hi" She whispers shyly. All these years and she still gets shy around me. I will never understand. Sighing she places a kiss right above my heart and I smile. "We have to get up now." She groans and I laugh. "But I'm so achy, I may not even be able to walk straight today." she frowns as she says this. I bellow out a laugh. "Oh Bella you should know by now I follow through with my promises and a promise I intended to keep last night." "Ha thanks to you everyone will be staring wondering why the hell I'm walking so wobbly" I laugh "Thanks to me they'll look at you and know who owns your body and heart." She moans which of course turns my half mast to full blown about ready to sail away mast. Shit at this rate we will never get out of bed. "Going all cave man on me are you?" You know we'll never get out of bed with you talking like that." She smiles seductively. "That's it" I growl. I jump out of bed, grab her around the waist, sheet still attached and throw her over my shoulder. Showing her how caveman I can be. She squeals in surprise and delight. "I'm throwing you in the damn shower. And you will be squeaky clean in 30. Got me?" "Yes Sir" She says as she giggles hysterically. "Good because I have quite the day planned for you today" I set her down, the sheet falls down revealing her naked body as she saunters to the shower. She turns around with a lustful smile "Care to join me" she says with a wink. "Hell yea" I step into the shower and wonder how I got so lucky.


End file.
